


Pheromone

by LiloxStitch



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: F/M, Object Insertion, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiloxStitch/pseuds/LiloxStitch
Summary: Stitch has reached maturity, causing a side-effect in those around him. Particularly Lilo, who finds herself unable to control herself and succumbs to the pleasure she so desperately wants.
Relationships: Lilo Pelekai & Stitch | Experiment 626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Pheromone

Jumba had spent the last few nights toiling away in his lab. Getting lost in another set of projects that he felt would be a big break through in the evil genius community. Life, while enjoyable, had become rather normal and mundane. The last big occurrence being the attack from the Leroy army nearly a decade ago. And while he enjoyed his time on Earth, with his 'ohana, you need a little fun here and there to spice things up. Especially once the no longer little Earth girl goes off to college. When she and Stitch worked together, amazing and chaotic things can happy. And Jumba would admittedly miss it.

While typing away at his computer, a notification popped up on the screen.

“Ehhh?” he asked. “What is being this then?”

His eyes scanned through the document that joined it and his eyes lit up. This was exactly what he needed!

“Ahahaha!” he laughed loudly. “This is great! Series six has finally reached maturity stage.” He looked around his laboratory quickly. “Will be needing to prepare! Second generation experiments could be just around the corner.”

When getting close to his ultimate creation, Jumba had wanted to make sure more experiments could be created more easily. And what would be the easiest way to do that? Reproduction. After a number of years all the experiments in series six would reach maturity and begin the capabilities to reproduce. No longer needed vasts amount of funding and research to create more creatures of destruction. What Jumba didn't plan for, many years ago, was how this development could possibly affect those around him.

* * *

Lilo's eyes jolted awake. It had been one of the worst sleeps she had ever had, certain she had been tossing and turning all night. The room just felt incredibly hot and she couldn't stop fidgeting. And there was an itchiness between her legs that her half asleep mind couldn't quite figure out.

Her eyes glanced lightly towards the clock and while it was early, it wasn't too early to be awake. Still, she couldn't help but wonder why she had awoken so suddenly. Not until her hand, seemingly on it's own, snaked it's way down passed her pajama pants, and began to rub her wet pussy.

“Mmmmmm,” she moaned out. It felt so good, and she lost herself in the pleasure for a moment, rubbing lightly and shifting in her blankets. With each touch and stroke she let out small gasps of breath. Letting the feeling build up. She just couldn't stop herself. “Ah...Ah...Ah!”

And then she froze. Realizing what she was doing. Her eyes darted over to Stitch's lying form across the room, his back towards her. Thankfully he didn't notice.

“ _What are you doing?”_ she asked yourself. _“You can't do this with Stitch right there.”_

But it felt so good, and even as she was scolding herself she could feel her hand slowly begin to rub, wanting desperately to have her fingers reach deep inside. Her eyelids began to flutter. Heart racing as her eyes kept on Stitch. She had had a crush on her best friend for the longest time. But never said or made a move because of his relationship with Angel. And besides, she would soon be moving for school. And doing anything now would be pointless with that on the horizon. But right now, as she laid in her bed pleasuring herself with him none the wiser, she wanted him. And wanted him bad. Just as she felt like she couldn't wait any longer, just as she was about to give her body what it wanted and slide her fingers between her still wet lips, she stopped.

“ _No,”_ she told herself. _“Have some self control, Lilo.”_

Before she could do any more she quickly hopped out of bad and made her way to the elevator. Wanting to get herself showered off, feeling still so hot and sweaty. Just before she was fully lowered, her eyes caught something as Stitch turned over.

His dick, tenting up under his blanket. And it felt like an eternity that she stared. It was by no means giant, just big for his body, and somehow seemed like it'd be the perfect size for her. The thought of which nearly made her double over as the notion of pleasure coursed through her. The elevator had reached the floor below, but she kept herself propped up on the side until it felt like the feeling had passed. She had never seen it before. Never seen Stitch's dick. And while it was covered by a blanket. It was there. It was right there!

She gulped and made her way to the bathroom. She could hear that at least Nani and David seemed to be moving about in the house somewhere. Not entirely sure where though. Her mind slightly clouded.

She still felt so incredibly horny. More so then she ever had in her life. She wasn't a stranger to the notion of masturbating. She did it on a number of occasions, and even sometimes used objects when she felt adventurous and curious enough. None of those times felt like now though. And she had never had sex. The odd date, or boyfriend, here and there, but never got around to actually sleeping with someone. The same couldn't be said for some of her friends. And she had heard more than enough tales from them. Particularly Victoria. Whom felt the need to share every detail ever since getting together with Keoni a year ago. She was happy for her, and her other friends. But she did feel a little left out. Considering the one she wanted she absolutely couldn't be with.

Eventually her shaky legs reached the shower and she stepped in. The warm and refreshing water clearing her body of the sweat. But not of the wetness between her legs. It just wouldn't go away. Not that her mind was really letting her. And she could feel that her face was flush between her deep breaths.

She told herself to have self control, but did she need to?

She was alone.

The shower was loud.

She could just let go a little.

“ _Fuck it.”_

Her hand immediately went between her legs and she held herself up against the cold wall. The sensations between the cold tile and warm water only amplified the shivers that came as her fingers pushed up and into her wanting pussy. She tried to keep it down but she gasped and moaned without much control. Rubbing deep and hard, drawing out as much as she could. Letting go just felt so nice. Almost addictingly so. She didn't know what had gotten into her, but she didn't care. Couldn't care. All that matter was that she was finally fingering herself and getting closer to what she wanted.

With eyes shut tight her other hand reached up to her breast and started rubbing and squeezing. Desperately trying to finally cum. Maybe then she'll feel better. Get it out of her system. She pinched and pulled on her nipple as she continued to rub. Maybe going a little too hard, but even in the slight pain there was pleasure.

“Ahhhhh,” she moaned. “Fuuuuuuuuuuck.”

She continued to finger herself furiously, just on the edge. She just needed a little bit more.

But it wouldn't come.

“Please,” she begged.

Her shaky legs brought her to the bottom of the tub. Bending forward and sticking her ass up into the air. She raised and lowered her hips, bucking into her hand as she continued to finger herself deep and hard. The motion just helping a little bit. And it was hard not to imagine she was riding something. _Or someone._

Her mind flashed to Stitch, to his dick standing hard under that blanket. And for a moment she thought she was finally going to cum, but again didn't. Instead it made her feel even more desperate. She opened her eyes and spotted her shampoo bottle. Thin and long, and coincidentally? Blue.

There was no hesitation in her actions. She grabbed the bottle and turned over. There was some slight fumbling in her frantic movements, but after only a few agonizing seconds of pressure against her pussy's lips it finally slid in and she let out the loudest moan, almost a scream.

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

It hurt, just a little. Not used to the sudden feeling of being filled. But it felt indescribable. And she couldn't help but imagine it was Stitch. Completely forgetting she wasn't entirely alone at home, she fucked herself with abandon. Letting out gasps and moans the whole time.

She could feel it. She was so close.

And then there was a knock at the door.

“Lilo?” Nani asked. “Are you okay? I thought I heard you scream.”

“ _Fuck,”_ Lilo thought. She had to stop... but she couldn't. “I...” she stifled a moan, pushing the bottle just a little bit deeper. “I just...mmmm.... I just slipped..” She mentally begged Nani to leave. Needing desperately to finally get off. As she fucked herself with the bottle her hips thrust up and her hand thrust down. Almost not even caring. Did she care? She was still masturbating with her sister just on the other side of the door.

She didn't.

She pictured Stitch fucking her. Filling her. And it was just so good. She continued to make small moans and gasps. Unsure if her sister could heard.

“Okay,” said Nani. “Be careful alright.”

“A-ah-Alright!” Lilo managed to get out between shoves. She could feel it, thinking of Stitch was helping.

“And don't take too much longer,” Nani added before leaving. “Breakfast is going to get cold.”

“O-Ohkay,” Lilo said, but she wasn't entirely sure what Nani had told her. It was here. As she furiously fucked herself on the bottle she thought of Stitch thrusting into her one last time before she imagined him pouring himself deep in her.

“I'm cummmmmminnggggg,” she called out. Her had still a blur of thrusts.

If Nani had said anything after that Lilo absolutely did not hear. She road out her orgasm and she road it out hard. Thrusts, pants, and gasps. But also an incredible sense of relief as the pleasure finally ran it's course. Letting go of the heat and tension that had been building up since before she had awoken.

And she laid there. Happy and content. But also somewhat confused on what made her feel so horny in the first place. Not that she could really complain as she laid in the afterglow of the best orgasm of her life. But still. Contemplating.

“What was that?”


End file.
